Love and revenge
by spreadmadness
Summary: "Solo daría la vida por amor, o por venganza". ¿Acaso un villano puede reformarse del todo? Una versión de la historia de Killian Jones. CS! Este fic participa en el reto La Otra Cara de la Moneda, del foro Bienvenidos a Storybrooke.


¡Hola!

Vuelvo por acá, de nuevo con algo de Once Upon a Time. Pero primero, voy a gritar lo siguiente: **¡****vacaciones! **Que traduce como: ¿adivinen quien tiene tiempo de sobra para dormir y escribir?

Para esta vez, les traigo mi participación en un concurso del foro Bienvenidos a Storybrooke, en el que nos pedían escoger a un villano para escribir la verdadera historia como la percibimos. Sé bien que Killian, en las últimas temporadas, ha sido un personaje _aliado_, pero no podemos olvidarnos que en la Segunda Temporada fue introducido como el villano favorito de todo el mundo, y para esta última temporada han vuelto a revivir cierta faceta de él que se encontraba escondida y voy a traer de vuelta.

**Spoiler Alert**, si no han visto el capítulo 4x08 les pido que se salten los últimos dos párrafos de la historia.

Este One Shot es la historia de Killian Jones como la entiendo, un hombre impulsado por el amor y la venganza.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: No, los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran no habría llorado por Killian en el último capítulo de OUAT.<p>

_Este fic participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._

* * *

><p>Killian Jones siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como un hombre de honor. Se había criado de forma muy específica, dispuesto a dar su vida por la causa, una persona amante de la justicia y del equilibrio. Siempre había querido ser más como su hermano, porque él había sido el orgullo de su familia, siempre sacando las cosas adelante, siempre poniendo la cara y luchando por lo que consideraba justo… Por eso habían terminado en donde lo hicieron, porque el honor significaba todo, porque el luchar y perder la vida en ello parecían causas honorables. Causas honorables que perdieron color una vez se dieron cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su rey. Su hermano murió por una causa egoísta, y esa semilla se sembró en lo más profundo de su corazón, enredándose en él como una planta venenosa.<p>

Tras perder a su hermano, podría decirse que su juicio se nubló. Sus causas se distorsionaron, y otras cosas empezaron a convertirse en prioridades… Tomaba lo que no le pertenecía, y tenía una forma de instalarse en el corazón de las personas con el único fin de robar lo que hubiese en ellos. Se convirtió en un hombre de licores, tabernas y mujeres. Un hombre que buscaba sobrevivir de una forma particular, un hombre cuya fama se extendió por todos los reinos, y no era exactamente una fama de príncipe encantador, porque había dejado de pretender ser un hombre de moral perfecta. Tenía su juicio, sus normas, en su barco mandaba él, fuera de él sencillamente tendría que hacerse con el poder.

Estaba impulsado por esa dosis de rebeldía en las cantidades exactas. La causa se había llevado a su hermano, y Killian no creía en las causas perdidas, no creía que pudiesen ser rescatadas, ni mucho menos que valiera la pena dar la vida por ellas. No supo más de su vida pasada, la verdad es que no le interesaba caminar por esa vía de recuerdos amargos, y lo dejó morir como si ese pirata en su interior fuese lo único capaz de dictar y diferenciar bueno de malo… Y esos dos conceptos, en su mundo, siempre habían estado separados por una línea muy delgada, fácil de cruzar y eliminar.

No creía poder encontrar redención, por lo que se ahogaba en el fondo de un barril lleno de algo que probablemente podría prenderle fuego a su garganta y embotar su consciencia. Sin embargo, una mujer hizo que la llama de la esperanza se encendiera en su interior, quizá, solo quizá, podía encontrar a alguien que rescatara a ese hombre honorable que yacía en su interior, que él había noqueado hasta dejar de sentirlo, pero cuya caballerosidad parecía haberse despertado de un momento a otro al cruzar miradas con ella.

Milah, la mujer que le hacía sentir vivo, que le recordaba lo que era tener un motivo para seguir adelante. Antes eran las causas justas, pero el rostro de Milah empezó a llevarse y a arrasar con sus prioridades. Es sencillo asumir que, tras tener una vida como la que él tenía, tener a alguien capaz de desdibujar los límites e imponer unos nuevos sería un cambio agradable… Y sin duda lo fue. Killian no estaba completamente seguro del momento en que había dejado de pensar en sí mismo para pensar en alguien más, un segundo, y en medio de la nada ya se encontraba ahogado y consumido por lo que ella significaba.

Nunca se le había hecho fácil asumir responsabilidades de ese tipo, nunca había sentido nada tan intenso por nadie, jamás se había sentido al borde de entregarlo todo, queriendo tomarla a ella entre sus brazos y alejarla de todo el mundo que conocía para empezar una fantasía nueva. Pero como todo lo bueno que iniciaba, aquello no podía tener un final feliz. A fin de cuentas, una persona como él no estaba destinada para tener finales felices, no estaba destinada a tener demasiadas metas… Porque él era una de esas causas perdidas, junto con todo aquello que le había arrebatado a su hermano, y a su amada Milah.

Sin embargo, llevaba mucho tiempo negándose a alimentarse de esa ira, ese combustible que podía impulsarlo a dar un giro drástico a su vida. La muerte de Milah le había dado un nuevo enfoque a su vida, una nueva meta. Su vida se había convertido en la persecución de algo completamente diferente a lo que un hombre de honor debería perseguir, pero Killian se olvidó de todo aquello. Después de todo, el amor había sido su único enfoque para continuar como un hombre racional, y lo había perdido… Lo único que le quedaba era la venganza, y eso fue lo que lo mantuvo de pie y firme durante años.

Las personas hablan de la venganza como el veneno que fluye por las venas e intoxica el cuerpo, pero que lo conserva lo suficiente como para no llegar a matarlo hasta encontrarse satisfecho. Pues Killian se había convertido en un ser dependiente de esa toxina. El Capitán Garfio, la persona inteligente, que planificaba cada uno de sus golpes para que resultara fatal sin demasiado esfuerzo. Un hombre coqueto, que no pensaba en los pero, y que creaba su propia excepción a cada regla… Un hombre que buscaba a alguien más, demasiado tiempo intentando asesinar a alguien que no se puede asesinar, buscando la forma de arrancar su corazón y destrozarlo entre sus manos, esa parecía ser la única imagen que le motivaba a continuar. Demasiado tiempo alimentado por todos esos demonios, y tenía en claro que incluso los demonios pueden ser asesinados. Él no encontraría descanso hasta poder asesinar al cocodrilo que se había llevado a la única persona que había visto algo más en él que un simple pirata, alimentado por su odio y cuyo combustible se encontraba en una botella de ron. Milah había creído en él, y la tinta con su nombre que rezaba en su piel era el claro indicativo de que Hook creía en ella, y tenía una nueva causa… Acabaría con el mundo, pero se vengaría.

Se encontró en el camino correcto, de frente con la representación de todo el odio que bullía en su interior, ardiendo en su sangre y extendiéndose por sus extremidades. Tenía el lujo y la paciencia de los años. Pocas cosas le motivaban como su odio hacía Rumplestiltskin, que se escondía ahora detrás de esa apariencia insana de ser humano reformado… Podía llegar a él, y lo haría. Pero a medida que sus planes iban tomando forma, algo más se encendió dentro de él.

_—Solo daría la vida por amor, o por venganza._

Y la venganza siempre había parecido ser lo más importante, porque nunca imaginó poder sentir la mitad de lo que sentía por Milah por absolutamente nadie más. Por lo que se lo negó, y siguió con el plan, aferrándose a ese ápice de él que podría incendiar el mundo y morir en el intento, porque si le arrancaban el corazón y lo destruían frente a sus ojos, al menos estaría consciente de que volvería a reunirse con Milah, su único amor.

Pero el destino nunca juega a nuestro favor, en un mundo en el que solamente te has aferrado a dos cosas, el amor que puedes sentir hacia alguien, y el odio que impulsa la otra cara de la moneda, la balanza se cae hacia un lado cuando no sabes que te impulsa más. Una mirada, o el querer acabar de raíz con el problema.

Todo había empezado como un juego, una sonrisa por aquí, un par de palabra sueltas por allá. El Capitán Garfio había aprendido con los años a utilizar su juego de palabras, porque a fin de cuentas, las personas solamente escuchan lo que quieren escuchar, y él se había acostumbrado a hablar de esa manera. No pensaba que ella fuese capaz de ver justo a través de sus tretas, de sus juegos.

Killian pensaba que un corazón podrido jamás podría volver a palpitar por algo diferente a la venganza, y luego se había encontrado a sí mismo cuestionándose todo lo que había creído por décadas todo por culpa de otra mujer.

_—Intenta algo nuevo, cariño, se llama confianza._

La sed de venganza se había convertido en sed de algo más, pero como dicen por ahí, crea tu fama y acuéstate a dormir. Nadie confiaba en él, y era como si todo eso que se encargó de cultivar durante años lo único que le hubiese traído a cambio hubiese sido un mal sabor de boca. ¿Cómo probarle a alguien que puedes ser un mejor hombre cuando ni siquiera tú puedes creer en ti mismo?

Él era el malo de la película, se había encargado de crear su propia fama, de vender una imagen. La verdad era que creía fielmente en que era ese ser lleno de odio, incapaz de sentir algo por alguien más y ciertamente incapaz de encender algo en otra persona. La primera regla se había quebrado después de pasar tiempo con ella, y aunque era más que obvio que ella no lo veía de la misma forma, Killian no tuvo más remedio que volver a aceptar todo eso que se había negado desde hace años… Tal vez, solo tal vez, podía encontrar un nuevo impulso.

Pero usualmente los villanos están destinados a ser eso exclusivamente, y aparentemente, él era uno de esos personajes de libro creados con el único fin de infundir miedo a los niños para no escaparse de sus camas en la noche. No quería cambiar, porque estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación, todo lo que tocaba se quebraba, lo destruían, y acababa por perderse a sí mismo mientras esa persona desaparecía de su vida. No quería acabar con Emma Swan, porque eso significaría volver a perder lo único de él que le quedaba.

_—No te preocupas por nadie además de ti mismo._

_—Quizá solo necesitaba un recordatorio de que podía._

Lo había sacrificado todo por ella con el tiempo, incluso sus reglas, sus límites. Su pasado podía salir a perseguirlo, a recordarle que había prometido dar la vida únicamente por amor o por venganza. El malo de la película, ese que no puede reformarse por más que lo intente porque para ello, necesita tener esperanza, y eso era algo que él había consumido hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Y aún así, se había encontrado a sí mismo intentando probarse que podía ser un mejor hombre, que podía volver a rescatar a ese ser honorable que se encontraba allí, afuera, en alguna parte del mundo intentando salir y demostrarle que era un ser humano digno de confianza. Al final, los villanos son solo seres humanos con un pasado, un pasado que no pueden quitarse de encima por más que lo intenten.

_—Si está roto, significa que aún puede funcionar._

No sabía porque seguía esforzándose, teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo creía que ella jamás podía sentir algo de vuelta, se estaba aferrando a esos pequeños momentos que tenía, esos intercambios de miradas que le recordaban que quizá tenía algún tipo de esperanza. Se había olvidado de ese lado vengativo de sí mismo y aparentemente, las cosas habían empezado a tomar forma.

_—Nunca creí que pudiera olvidarme de mi primer amor, nunca creí poder encontrar a alguien más, hasta que te conocí._

No creía que estuviese en sus manos volver a creer en sí mismo, pero al verla creer en él, se daba cuenta de que había esperanza incluso para alguien con un corazón como el suyo. Sus intenciones no siempre eran las mejores, pero eran por ella. No era un individuo perfecto, pero estaba intentando aferrarse a esa idea de un cuento de hadas que pudiese acabar de la mejor manera para él. Pero, en silencio, tenía exactamente el mismo temor que las personas a su alrededor… Los villanos no tienen un final feliz.

No quería creer que Gold tenía razón, después de todo, los enemigos son esos mismos capaces de sacar a flote lo peor de ti. Pero al tener una parte de él de vuelta, casi se había vuelto a sentir como ese pirata descorazonado que creía haber dejado en tierras pasadas. No quería volver a ser el mismo de siempre, no cuando la tenía a su lado… Pero en ese momento, al ver su corazón en manos del mismo ser que le había arrancado la vida de la misma forma a su primer amor, supo que no había vuelta atrás, Killian Jones ya no era la misma persona por la que tanto había trabajado, Killian Jones se encontraba a merced de alguien que lo único que deseaba era revivir su sed de venganza. El hombre honorable que había vuelto a salir a flote, se encontraba, literalmente, en manos de ese que siempre había sacado lo peor de él... Un pirata con un problema con la bebida, cuyo combustible era una mezcla de ron con venganza.

_—Los villanos no tienen finales felices, ¿lo recuerdas?_


End file.
